lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Iamthefallencause
''Mae govannen'', ! Welcome to the One Wiki to Rule Them All! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion. Please consider adding a "Babel" template and a Lore template (if you have not already done so) to your user page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading and what your current knowledge of our subjects is. Keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe, so that you see it at the start of every visit. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) See the Community Portal for some projects and things to do at this wiki and its Current Policies. You can add a category to your user page to find people from the same country. For instance, if you live in New Zealand ("Middle-earth"), you can add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). See the other categories in Category:Contributors for other countries, or create your own category. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the Forums, or on the associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there with four tildes ~~~~, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is still current. If you edit a user's Talk page, that user will get an alerting message when viewing the site. There is also a free mailing list, which has low traffic but is useful for getting important messages to anyone interested. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DarkLantern (talk) 14:47, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Enjoy! Hi Iamthefallencause, so how come there are 4 antagonists?? ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) Still Confusing You said Sauron is an atagonist, but he had only appeared in one scene in DoS and about 5 minutes in BofA. If then, why Goblin King, Ringwraiths or even Fimbul is not an Antagonist?? ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | 'Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) RE:Do Not Anger Me I don't mean to be offensive. Sorry for my behavior if you feel that. But can you provide any sources or references?? I have never heard this in the film. ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) comment reponse LOL no, Out of my mind is an incorrect way to put it. I forgot about the flashback that shows him. '[[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] MyTalkPage''' 16:40, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Please check my comment on Talk:Azog. ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) Hi, Iamthefallencause If you think my previous behaviors make you feel to be offended or insulted. I apologize here! We both just want to keep this Wiki in good conditions, right? So just please forget about it and just keep your edits on. Sometimes, indeed, you are really helpful on removing spams. So keep it up. Have a nice day! ---- '''Prince of Erebor’’’-(Reply Press Here) Who was Smaug. He was NOT a King nor did he serve Sauron. When!? He served himself!--DarkLantern (talk) 00:29, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Do not do that! Alright, wheres your proof of these things you want on Smaug? You got any......? And those words you used to me "Don't push me I've had a long day" makes me NOT trust you. This is NOT a battle platform for you to perform your outbursts of stress or whatever. You want talk lets TALK but I will NOT play you games, sorry. Have a nice day.--DarkLantern (talk) 00:43, March 29, 2015 (UTC)